Bad Influences
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: When three new exorcists come to the order for a week.There's something off about them&Lenalee,Kanda&Lavi want to find out.Why are they so interested in Allen&why are they so cold towards everyone else.Will Lenalle,Kanda&Lavi be able to protect Allen?
1. Monday and Tuesday

"Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda .Do you know why I called you in here today?" Komui asked excitingly.

"Just tell us Komui" Kanda snapped.

"You're no fun" Komui mumbled.

"You four have to show three exchange exorcists around" Komui exclaimed.

"Exchange exorcists? "

"Yes, there just staying here for a week to stay at the European Branch .There coming tomorrow and leaving next Sunday "

"That exclaims why you're working Komui" Allen pointed out.

"What? I always do my work" Komui lied. Allen, Lavi and Lenalee tried to hold back there laughter even Kanda had a small grin.

"If there three of them then why do I need to be here?" Kanda asked rudely.

"Well, Kanda I just thought-"Kanda was already leaving. Komui sighed.

"So any information on the three exorcists?" Allen asked.

"Yes, are they girls!" Lavi asked excitingly.

"1 girl and 2 boys. The boys are Ren Marun and Flynn Jackson .The girls name is Annalise Kennady.

Ren is the same age as Kanda and Lavi, 19, he uses an umbrella as his anti-akuma weapon .The umbrella creates various illusions around the enemy and well the enemy is distracted Flynn hit's them with the real umbrella using it as a drill sort of.

Flynn is 18 years old and he uses the altering gauntlets as his anti-akuma weapon. The gauntlets give him the ability to absorb, hold, redirect, and discharge virtually _any_ type of existing energy or matter through his body at will in order to utilize it in various ways.

And last is Annalise is 16 and uses crystal type innocence .Annalise uses a ring, I'm not entirely sure what the ring does though …." Komui exclaimed.

"So there coming here tomorrow?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes, you better rest up"

* * *

><p>"Are you excited for the new exorcists" Lavi asked as he and Lenalee made their way to meet the new exorcists.<p>

"I guess"

"Yeah, I wonder were Allen is, we were supposed to meet up with him"

"Probably eating" Lenalee guessed with a laugh.

"Yeah" Lavi agreed laughing along with her. The two walked into the lunch room were they did see Allen, with three other people.

"Those must be the new exorcists"

"Yeah, there sitting in our spots" Lavi said clearly offended by this.

"Lavi, those aren't are spot's"

"Yeah, but-but- who's she?" Lavi said noticing Annalise .Annalise had icy blue eyes and her blond hair put up in a pony-tail with one strand hanging down in the front, she was wearing a white belly shirt, dark blue jean/shorts and a gold ring on her middle finger with a blood red crystal in it. Lavi was almost drooling.

"And those boys must be Ren and Flynn." Lenalee guessed referring to the boys who were talking and laughing with Allen.

Ren had crimson red hair covered with a gray hat and dark brown eyes. He was wearing gray dress pants with a brown belt holding his black umbrella, and black jacket that was open to reveal a white shirt.

Flynn had spiky black hair and onyx eyes .He was wearing a dark blue shirt that had sleeves that reached his elbows, black pants and his black gauntlets on his hands.

"Hey!" Lavi walking over to Annalise and taking her hand.

"I'm Lavi" Lavi said kissing her hand ,Annalise quickly pulled away.

"Annalise" She said "So you're like the other exorcist that are supposed to show us around right?"

"Why else would they be here Annalise?" Ren asked in a British accent.

"You don't need, I'm sure Allen could show us around by himself" Annalise said turning to Allen.

"Were supposed to do it together to make it easier"

"I'm positive that you could do it yourself, right Allen?" Annalise asked flashing her eyelashes at Allen.

"I guess-"

"Great!" Ren said getting up.

"Whatever" Flynn sighed as he stood up.

"Let's go!" Annalise said taking Allen's hand and leaving the room along with Ren and Flynn.

"That was kinda rude" Lenalee thought sitting down.

"No doubt about it" Lavi said in deep thought.

"What?"

"There evil secret agent/noah's sent by the earl to capture Allen!" Lenalee sighed.

"Lavi that makes no sense" Lavi snickered. Kanda stomped in ,in an angry rage.

"What's wrong Yu?"

"Don't call me that stupid usagi!" Kanda barked.

"What's wrong Kanda?" Lenalee asked, although it was normal for Kanda to be in a grumpy mood Lenalee didn't know what could have caused it.

"The three damn exchange exorcists came into the training room with moyoshi and kicked me out, damn it!" Kanda growled.

"I knew they were evil!" Lavi stated.

"Lavi, there not evil" Lenalee said calmly "They probably just wanted to use the training room" Kanda rolled his eyes.

"One of the exchanges and moyoshi maybe but the other two definably not" Kanda snarled.  
>Why not Yu?" Lavi asked. Kanda growled when he said Yu.<p>

"The red head was as annoying as you usagi and the girl was making googoly eyes at moyoshi"

"I knew they were evil, there trying to steal our identities!" Lavi said. Lenalee sighed.

"Do you ever give up?" Lenalee sighed "Wait! Kanda said the girl was making googoly eyes at moyo–I mean Allen "Lenalee said realizing Lavi's comparison.

"I do not make googoly eyes at Allen!"

"Of course not" Lavi said with heavy sarcasm.

"Lavi…."

"Sheesh Lenalee, you're just jealous of that girl cause she's probably got Allen wrapped around her finger." Lavi exclaimed. Lenalee got up and slammed her hands on the table.

"I am not jealous!" Everyone stared at her.

"Uh!" Lenalee covered her mouth "Sorry!" Lenalee sat back down.

"I am not jealous!" Lenalee yelled in a small voice.

"Yes you are, even Yu could see it"

"Lavi .I am not jealous ,alright!"

"Fine, fine, fine" Lavi said putting his arms up in defense "for lying" Lavi mumbled.

"What was that?" Lenalee asked impulsively.

"Nothing!"

"Good"

"Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi, report to Komui's office imminently" a voice boomed. The three got up and made their way towards Komui's office.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what he wants us for?" Lenalee asked.<p>

'Probably to tell us those guys are evil, right Yu?" Lavi asked elbowing Kanda.

"Che"

* * *

><p>The three walked into Komui's office.<p>

"So what is it brother?" Lenalee asked sitting down.

"I want you to keep an eye on those three exorcists-"

"Knew it!" Lavi said excitingly sitting on the couch.

"Che"

"Why, brother?"

"I don't trust them"

"Have you even met them?" Kanda asked suspicious.

"No, but I've seen them"

"How?"

"M-my c-cameras "

"Cameras for what?"

"T-to make s-sure no boy is touching **my** Lenalee"

"BROTHER!"

"I'M SORRY LENALEE BUT I HAVE TO SEE THAT MY BABY LITTLE SISTER IS OKAY!" Komui cried.

"…..brother"

"What did they do that made you suspicious?" Lavi asked.

"Nothing yet but I suspect they will do something, so I want you three to keep an eye on them" Komui exclaimed.

"What about the moyoshi?" Kanda asked folding his arms across his chest.

"I wish I could trust Allen but he seems to be having so much fun with them" Komui sighed.

"_Fun_?" Lavi asked and stood up "What do you mean by "_Fun_?"

"I just mean they seem to be taking a liking to Allen and he's looks happy with them"

"So he's _happy_ when he's with **us**!" Lenalee said standing up.

"Oh _definately_ not jealous" Lavi said sarcastically. Lenalee hit Lavi's arm.

"That's odd" Kanda said obviously in deep thought.

"What's odd Kanda?"

"There being cold towards the rest of us but being so nice towards the moyoshi? Why?"

"Good point Kanda, we can think about it tomorrow, right now we need to go to sleep, it's getting late. Oh and Lenalee you'll be sharing a room with Annalise, Lavi you will be sharing with Ren-"

"What, I don't want to share my room with **her**" Lenalee stated.

"I'll trade" Lavi said quickly. Lenalee rolled her eyes.

"Che"

"And Kanda you will be sharing with Flynn"

"No way in hell, let moyoshi do it!"

"Sorry Kanda but Allen's too young, it would not be appropriate to let him share a room with he hardely knows him"

"Sense when did you care **Komui**, you let him join the black order at _15_, damn it!"

"Yu calm down, I have an idea, you and I could share a room and Flynn and Ren could share a room" Lavi exclaimed.

"Your worse than him, you could share a room with moyoshi" Kanda said as he stomped out of the room.

"_Well isn't he pleasant'_

* * *

><p>"So short snack, do you mind sharing a room with me?" Lavi asked Allen.<p>

"My name is Allen and sure, as long as you sleep on the floor"

"Deal"

* * *

><p>Lenalee walked toward her room, she was pissed, she didn't want to share a room with Annalise, if it was Komui ,Lavi, Allen or even Kanda she wouldn't mind but not Annalise. Lenalee stomped into her room.<p>

"Yeah, I know, don't worry I'll- "Annalise stopped as Lenalee walked in.

"Sorry Janice I gotta go" Annalise said as she closed her cell phone ,she was sprawled across Lenalee's bed on her stomach talking on the phone.

"You're on my bed" Lenalee pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, sorry about that" Annalise said as she looked at her nails "do you think you could do my nails?"

"Annalise, there's an air mattress set up for you on the floor" Lenalee pointed out trying to keep her temper in check.

"I know but it's not very comfy so I was thinking that you could sleep on it and I could sleep on this bed" Annalise more told than asked.

"Sure" Lenalee said grinding her teeth against each other and sitting down on the air mattress.

"So could you do my nails?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Lavi?" Allen asked looking at his friend from his bed.<p>

"Yeah?" Lavi asked as he lay down on the floor.

"Could you wake me up early tomorrow?"

"Sure, why?"

"Flynn's going to try and teach me some martial arts moves" Lavi quickly regretted saying yes.

"Flynn knows martial arts?" Lavi asked grinding his teeth together.

"He's a pro at it, anyway good night Lavi, sweet dreams"

"Yeah, good night" Lavi sighed sarcastically luckily Allen was too tired to tell.


	2. Wednesday

When Lavi awake the next morning Allen was already gone.

"So much for waking him up" Lavi sighed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lenalee, what's wrong?" Lavi asked noticing his friend rubbing her back.<p>

"Annalise made me sleep on the floor!"

"Oh"

"You know I don't say this about anyone but Annalise is a bitch!"

"Who's a bitch?" Kanda asked walking up to the two.

"Annalise."

"Well that's rude to say" The three turned around to Ren.

"Yet I find myself agreeing with it" Ren walked up to them.

"So where's Allen, **Ravi** aren't you two supposed to be sharing rooms?" Lavi stopped walking.

"It's **Lavi, and** according to Allen, **Flynk **was going to show and teach him martial arts." Lavi exclaimed.

"Wait! Last night Annalise said she was hanging out with Allen today" Lenalee realized.

"Actually we all are, were going to the music room, I would invite you to come but I don't like you idiots" Ren said casually.

"I'm going to kill you, you stupid fish!" Kanda said taking Mugen.

"Fish?" Lenalee wondered.

"He calls me rabbit!" Lavi reminded her and she nodded her head.

"So you want to fight?" Ren asked taking out his umbrella and placing it on his shoulder. Lenalee got her dark boots ready as did Lavi with his hammer.

"Hey, you gu!-y…"Allen saw them with their weapons and it seemed so clear. It looked as if the three were threatening to fight Ren .One vs. three.

"What are you doing!" Allen yelled as he moved in between the four of them.

"Ren are you alright?" Allen asked.

"Yeah ,just some bruises" Ren lied. Allen turned to his friends in anger.

"You guys…Ren ,Annalise and Flynn they are our guests you should be a little nicer to them. I knew you didn't like them and but threatening them I didn't think….. "Allen stomped away with Ren. Ren turned around and stuck his tongue out at them.

"That little bastard" Kanda snickered.

"he just completely lied to Allen!" Lenalee yelled pissed.

"G-guys what's wrong?" Krory asked walking up to Lavi.

"Bastard" Lavi snickered under his breath.

"W-what did I do?" Krory asked with frantic eyes.

"Nothing at all Krory, it wasn't about you" Lavi reassured.

"Then who was it about?" Krory asked "Kanda?" he guessed.

"What would give you that idea?" Kanda growled. Krory hid behind Lavi.

"N-nothing!"

* * *

><p>"So Ren, what happened back there?" Allen asked as he walked beside his "Friend"<p>

"I'm not sure. They all just ganged up on me" Ren lied.

"That's I thought but…" Allen looked down at the floor.

"But?" Ren asked eager for an answer.

"Now that I think about it, it just doesn't sound like something Lenalee or Lavi would do." Allen sighed as he brought his head up and continued walking.

What about Kanda?"

"I'm positive Kanda would in a heartbeat." Allen said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"He seems like that kind of person" Ren agreed.

"He is"

"Allen!" Allen turned around.

"Hey Annalise"

"Allen, I was just looking for you" Annalise began walking next to Ren and Allen.

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"Tonight" Annalise said.

"What about tonight?" Allen a ked confused.

"We should go to a party" Annalise exclaimed

"Good idea" Ren commented.

"I don't know. Wouldn't we get in trouble for leaving the order?" Allen asked with worry.

"Of course not, they would understand" Annalise reassured with an almost sadistic smile.

"But I don't know, I've never been to a party before" Allen said still resisting.

"Now it's decided, you, me, Annalise and Flynn are going to a party, tonight" Ren declared.

"I still don't know"

"Come on Allen!" Annalise said "You're a fifteen year old boy; you're not the least bit tempted to go to this party?"

"Well I guess I am a little-"

"Then we'll go and well have fun" Ren laughed.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Allen's still mad at us?" Lenalee asked in the cafeteria. Allen walked in with Annalise and Ren.<p>

"Hey, Allen!" Lavi yelled. Allen took one glance at Lavi but then turned back to Annalise and Ren.

"I think he's still mad" Lavi laughed.

"Hm…." Kanda said in deep thought.

"Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"That look… something's on the moyashi's mind and that something has him either eager or worried or both" Kanda stated as he continued eating his soba.

"What do you mean, Yu?"

"Don't call me that, you stupid usagi!" Kanda yelled with anger directed towards Lavi.

"Kanda, what did you mean before when you said Allen was worried and eager about something" Lenalee asked.

"I mean look at the moyashi's face, its obvious something's on his mind he's either eager or worried about" Kanda said as if it was obvious.

"I hope Allen's okay" Lenalee said worried.

"I doubt it" Kanda mumbled.

* * *

><p>Lenalee walked into her room. She saw Annalise was asleep on<strong> her<strong> bed **again. **Lenalee growled as she took her nightgown and walked into the bathroom to change into it.

* * *

><p>Lavi quietly opened the door to the room he and Allen were sharing. Lavi saw the lights were turned off and predicted Allen was asleep. Lavi tried to tiptoe past Allen.<p>

"Lavi?" Allen asked switching on the light switch and getting up.

"Sorry if I woke you beansprout" Lavi apologized.

"**It's Allen** and I wasn't asleep, I was _trying_ to fall asleep" Allen exclaimed.

"Then I take my apology back, "Lavi laughed but stopped as he noticed the worry on Allen's face. Lavi sighed and sat down on Allen's bed.

"Okay, what's up?" Lavi asked.

"What?" Allen asked as if waking up form a trance "Nothing's up" Lavi rolled his eyes.

"Allen, don't lie to me .I could tell when one of my best friends is depressed" Allen looked up at Lavi.

"Friends? Were friends? I thought bookman didn't have friends"

"Allen" Lavi whined. "I may be a bookman but remember I'm also an exorcist and as an exorcist I need to watch out for other exorcists"

"You're just making that up so you don't have to say how Lavi's just another one of your aliases" Lavi stared at Allen for a moment.

"Allen….." Lavi stared at the ground "You know, I used to think that too"

"What?"

"I used to think that Lavi was just another one of my aliases at first too but … that was a long time ago before I met, you, Lenalee, Komui, Krory, Miranda, I didn't even know Kanda then . And I bet if I hadn't met you guys Lavi would still be an aliases"

"….." Allen remained silent. Then a thought crossed his mind.

"Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Yes?"

"What made you think about this? You never asked about it before?" Lavi asked suspiciously.

"N-nothing" Allen laughed awkwardly. Lavi noticed his hesitation and he grabbed his shoulders.

"Allen!" Lavi said demanding answers "Was it Ren, Flynn and Annalise?" Allen looked down.

"I knew it!" Lavi said jumping up from Allen's bed.

"Lavi calm down, they just didn't want me to get hurt" Allen cooed.

"They're the ones that would hurt you!" Lavi yelled.

"Lavi calm down." Allen repeated. Lavi turned around and glared at Allen.

"I'm going to bed" Lavi turned off the lights and jumped down onto his mattress.

"Lavi!" Allen shouted.

"…." Lavi ignored him.

"Lavi…." Allen tried again but Lavi ignored him again.

"_No doubt about it, he's mad at me guess it's a good thing I didn't tell him about what I'm doing tonight." _Allen thought as he lay down. Lavi laid down thinking.

"_I can't believe it. One of them, they gave Allen that idea that Lavi- no, I'm just an alias .And he actually believed them is what makes me mad. Allen, Lenalee and Kanda are all like family like to me ,a wired family but still ,Kanda the oldest brother who acts like he doesn't care when he really does , Allen the naive youngest who always getting into trouble , Lenalee the little sister who is mature enough to act like an older sister or even the mother of the family and me…. The second oldest sibling who is smart and athletic and perfect in almost every way. But now the youngest and naive brother is saying I'm just an alias, honestly it really makes me sad that__** Allen**__, of all people could even think __**that**__…"_

* * *

><p>Lenalee eyes fluttered open in the dark as she faintly saw Annalise leaving their-<strong> her <strong>room. The moment Annalise shut the door. Lenalee jumped out of bed and got dressed as fast as she could and silently followed Annalise.

* * *

><p>"Allen?" Lavi asked as he opened his eye and looked around the room he was sharing with Allen. It was too dark to see anything though.<p>

"_I swear I heard someone" _

"Allen?" Lavi asked again. Lavi placed his hand on Allen's bed to wake him up but nothing was there.

"Allen?" Lavi turned on the light to see the fifteen year old was missing.

"Oh damn" Lavi said as he got dressed.

"_Did he leave because I was being mean to him? No .Allen's not the kind to just walk out like that." _Lavi's eye widened as he realized.

"_Them, Annalise, Ren and Flynn, it has to be them, there probably took him or something." _Lavi finished getting dressed and ran out the door, only to bang into someone. They both fell to the ground.

"Lavi?"

"Lenalee? Both of them stood up.

"Why are you going out at this hour?" Lavi whispered.

"I saw Annalise leave and I was following her but then I lost her. " Lenalee exclaimed. "What about you?"

"Allen's missing" Lenalee's eyes widened. "We need to find Kanda"

"Do you think Yu will help?"

"Don't call me that, Usagi!"

"Kanda?"/"Yu?"

"What are you doing up?" Lenalee asked.

"I heard footsteps outside my door" Kanda exclaimed.

"So you came to see if we were okay?" Lavi grinned.

"Of course not" Kanda lied then noticed "Where's the moyashi?" Lavi's face became serious.

"We don't know" Lavi and Lenalee both noticed the a small hint of worry in Kanda's eyes.

"And Annalise is gone too" Lenalee added.

"What about the other two?" Kanda asked referring to Ren and Flynn.

"We don't know"

"Then let's see"

* * *

><p>The three exorcists opened the door to Lavi's room, where Ren and Flynn were staying.<p>

"There not here" Kanda pointed out. Lavi walked over to Ren's suitcase and opened it, Lavi pulled out a small book. And read out loud.

"Everything's almost complete, our mission will be over tonight" Lavi read out loud. Lenalee and Kanda stared at him.


End file.
